Current batch processing tools that can process wafer batches that are larger than the number of wafers in containers of wafers that are delivered to the tool must have means for combining wafers from multiple containers into a single batch. In order to mechanically implement the transfer of wafers from multiple containers into a single batch. However, current tools are not optimized to perform batching and subsequent processing in the most time efficient manner and consequentially much tool capacity is wasted and the cost of production unnecessarily increased. Accordingly, there exists a need in the art to overcome the deficiencies and limitations described hereinabove.